Four Couples, Same Habits
by Thorne Rosewood
Summary: Some lovesquare oneshots that I typically write to take a break from other stories or if I had a bad day. Rated T just in case, I never know what I'll write, but I know it won't be sin. I'll accept any lovesquare prompts in the reviews and try to answer questions there too. Feel free to share this (leave a link, no claiming it as yours!) PM me if you'd like to post a translation.
1. Inseparable

[Inseparable is property of Thorne Rosewood.]

"Marinette!" Chat yelped, running towards his Ladybug. He grabbed her into a tight hug, knocking her off his feet.

"Kitty," she replied softly. "You're back."

"I'm always here," he assured her. "I'm just...so sorry I succumbed to Hawkmoth's evil. I promised you that I wouldn't fight you."

Tears fell from his eyes. Ladybug placed a finger on his cheek, and stopped them. "I don't care that you broke your promise. I don't care that I had to fight you. All I care about, is the fact that you're okay." She gushed, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"You get away from my son," Hawkmoth growled. Chat blinked his tears away and looked at his father, eyes narrow and teeth clenched. "Make another move on him and I will take him out of school, prevent him from seeing his friends, lock him up."

Ladybug immediately let go of Chat.

"Even though I saved you, it doesn't reverse that you and I can't be how we were. I love you so much. I'd hate seeing you locked up. You're afraid of that. I'd rather see you happy than miserable." She admitted softly.

His tears came back.

He stood, and pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

"He said he'd lock me up if you made a move on me. But it appears that nothing will happen if I make a move on you."

Ladybug's expression softened into a knowing smile. He cupped his hands around her ear.

"Midnight, tonight."

She nodded, then left him.

"Adrien Agreste, you-"

Chat smirked.

"Hey, look!" He shouted. "It's Hawkmoth in the flesh!"

People immediately got out of their cars, getting their cell phones. It took no time for the villain to be surrounded, not only by curious civilians and paparazzi, but the government.

"Hawkmoth," an officer started.

Chat tore off his father's miraculous. "Gabriel Agreste," he corrected sassily, then left the scene.

"Gabriel Agreste, you are under arrest for taking the role of Hawkmoth, causing destruction to the city, and damage to the city."

Gabriel growled. "I am a fashion mogul! You cannot do this to me!"

"Mogul or not, what you did was wrong!" Someone accused.

"Yeah! Jail, jail, jail, jail, jail!" A chant started, and everyone cheered whenever the cuffs went around his wrists.

[Inseparable]

"Marinette!" Sabine exclaimed. "Sweetie, you have company!"

"I do?" Marinette asked.

"Bonsoir, belle princesse." Adrien purred.

"Adrien!" She squealed loud enough to break all glass in the entire universe. Despite how she ran into him and knocked him into a counter, he accepted her hug.

"We heard how his father got imprisoned." Tom explained. "He came here not too long after."

"Your father? Imprisoned? How did that happened?"

"A little bird shouted that he was there, in the flesh, then waddled off the scene."

"Oh." She said.

"You'll always have a home here, Adrien. Always with us, wherever we go."

Adrien smiled warmly at Marinette's parents, then got pulled down into a kiss.

His face flamed red. He always kissed Marinette, but in front of anyone else? Not so much.

She pulled away with a giggle.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you more."

"It isn't possible when the whole universe is filled with my love for you."

Adrien opened his mouth, then got stuck trying to figure out a way to top her comment. He frowned.

"Dang it, Mari."

"You two are so lovey dovey," Sabine gushed. "You two are welcome to go upstairs."

Adrien looked at Marinette. It was all in his face that he very much wanted to go upstairs, but was too nervous to make a move in front of her parents.

"Come on, Adrien."

She pulled him out of the bakery and to the stairs leading to their apartment.

"Do you remember the feeling?" She asked softly, sitting on a table stool. Adrien got on one, too.

"The feeling of what?"

"You know...akuma." She answered.

"Oh...I remember losing control and regaining it after I was purified." He answered. "Why?"

"No reason, really. I just wanted to see if I wasn't the only one who remembered you be I so scared and overwhelmed with stress. You didn't want to fight me, you didn't want to fight your father. So you were on your knees. You were crying. You were charging a cataclysm that destroyed all of Europe. Then you released it, and everything was turned into stone, knocked over, submerged in water."

"I did that?"

"Yeah. I'm happy that I have the memory rather you. You come down on yourself really hard already. I don't need you continuing that, had you remembered."

"I...thank you, m'lad—I mean, Mari."

Marinette sighed.

"Is it true that you don't love me anymore?" He asked softly.

"No...I always loved you. I always will. I do today. I did yesterday, and I will tomorrow. My love is infinite. Nothing could destroy it."

"Then why'd you come to tell me that you didn't? Were you trying to akumatize me?!"

"Adrien, no! Of course not! I just...your father told me that I had to because my relationship with you was detrimental to the Agreste brand, company, all the way down to the name, and that if it continued, that he'd be forced to pull you from school and lock you up. So I came and told you that my love no longer existed, and I was so hurt for hurting you that I...I...almost..."

Tears fell down her face. She covered her mouth and sobbed.

Adrien pulled her close to him, and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Shh, shh...hush, princess. No more of that talk."

"But..."

"My lady," he said. "Relax. You're alright. I've got you."

"I almost got akumatized, I almost failed everyone."

"Stop it, Mari. Stop talking about it. Stop beating yourself up. I know you aren't pleased that you had to end our relationship unfairly, because my father wanted to akumatize you, and he almost did. But you know what? We're not just unstoppable as a team, or individuals, but we're inseparable. I won't ever leave you."

Marinette wrapped her arms around him. "Are we back together then?"

"Who said we were ever apart?"


	2. Breathe

_"Marinette!"_ Alya yelled in terror as the wood beneath her friend's feet broke and she fell into the water.

Adrien heard her gasp and came running. "Alya, what happened?!"

"Marinette! She fell in!"

Adrien gasped.

"Go get warm towels," he commands her. "And the teachers."

Then, he jumped into the water.

It's dark down there from the ship.

He lets his eyes adjust before setting off to find her.

A few minutes later, he finds her at the bottom of the water.

He noticed how heavy she is.

Her suitcase. She had it on her back. It's what prevented her from floating back up. It worked against the life vest.

He took it off and quickly swam up to the boat with her in his hands.

"Adrikins," Chloe whimpered. "I promise that Marinette that if he died saving her, that I'll kill her."

"You can't kill a dead person," Kim said.

"Don't assume that she's dead!" Max cried.

They saw a head pop through the hole.

Adrien briefly coughed up some water before pushing Marinette back up.

"Grab him!" Nino exclaimed, taking one of his friend's wrists and pulling. Ivan pulled him up.

Marinette lay limp, but Adrien was coughing up water, on his knees, shivering.

"Adrien! You're okay! Why did you risk your life like that, trying to save her?!" Lila asked.

Adrien bared his teeth. He grabbed Marinette and backed away from Lila with a tiny growl.

"Keep away from her. After you unscrewed the nails of the wood she was standing on, I don't want you near her - or me."

Lila frowned. She backed away.

Adrien wrapped warm blankets around Marinette and held her to him.

"Please, my lady..." He whispered softly, tears threatening to wet her even more. "Wake up..."

Alya's hands flew to her mouth. "Marinette..."

Adrien laid her down on the floor. "No..."

"Are you guys _stupid_!?" Rose asked, pushing everyone out her way to get to Marinette. She stuck two fingers on her neck.

Everyone simply waited in silence.

"She has a pulse." Rose told them. "But it's weak."

Adrien sighed.

He knew she wouldn't approve of it later if she woke up again, but he could always use the "to save you" excuse.

He sat her up and put his lips atop of hers...

And breathed.

One.

Two.

_Three._

Marinette gasped. She pushed Adrien away, rolled over, and coughed up water.

"M-Marinette!" Adrien stutters. She keeps coughing up water for a minute before moaning and falling down.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll be..." Marinette muttered. "...fine. I'm just cold."

"That was all the towels in the towel warmer," Miss Bustier said.

Adrien held her close.

"Silly kitty. You'll get sick..."

Adrien's eyes widened a little bit.

The night before, she just ran from him. When she heard that they were roommates, she didn't bat an eye.

And now she was calling him kitty.

Adrien smirked and whispered in her ear. "Water can't take this cat down, m'lady."


	3. His Way of Thanks

The day after Ladybug had given Adrien the hat, claiming that it was from his Brazilian fan club, the model returned to school with it happily on his head and a big smile on his face. Marinette smiled.

It was from her, actually, but if he was this happy, then she'd rather not ruin it.

"Ooh, girl, looks like your hat made someone happy," Alya teased Marinette, who waved her friend off.

"This is your chance to tell anyone that you made the hat and the scarf." Alya added.

"Seeing him happy like this and ruining it for my own personal gain? I'm alright."

"What are you wearing Adrikins?" Chloe asked.

"The beret that Marinette made me." Adrien answered. Marinette choked on oxygen silently.

"Ew." Chloe frowned. "I can't believe that you're wearing it. She probably made it out of her old, dirty clothing. It's worth nothing. I can have Daddy buy you one worth much more with the softest cotton and real jewels."

"I can't believe that you think Marinette made it." Lila butted in. "I made it. She's not the one who made it, she's lying to get your attention. She's dangerous, Adrien. Stay away from her."

"No," Adrien said. "Lila, you didn't make this. Marinette isn't a liar nor is she dangerous or clamoring to get my attention. If anything, you're the dangerous liar clamoring to grab my attention. And Chloe, Marinette didn't make this from old clothing scrap. Not hers anyways. This is from my shirt. The one of several same exact shirts that I have. I don't care if the jewels are fake, it's the fact that someone got their fingers bloody, their wrists sore, and fingers numb to make me happy."

Marinette was surprised that he'd said that.

"Actually, you're a little wrong...I do want your attention." She admitted, suddenly behind him. Adrien turned to her.

"Marinette...why did you give this to Ladybug instead of doing it yourself?" Adrien asked.

"Because...I was just scared to do it myself."

"Moreover, why have her lie to me? You couldn't tell me the truth?"

"It's making you happy. I don't want to ruin that for you. It's not often I see you smiling like this...genuinely happy."

"Marinette, that...thank you."

Marinette smiled at him. "If it means that smile is here to stay, then—"

He cut her off with a kiss. Lila gasped loudly, Chloe screamed in terror, and everyone else cheered. He pulled back from it. Her face was red.

"There's my thanks," he said with a coy grin.


	4. Just Once More

"Oh kitty..." Marinette purred softly, walking up to her husband with a little smile on her face. Adrien turned to her.

"Princess. You look very happy. That's good. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing! I was just uh...you wanna go out tonight?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Princess, we're married. We live in the same house and sleep in the same bed."

"Not quite. When we first moved here, we slept on the couch, the shower, the laundry room, the kitchen, the-"

Adrien laughed. "Okay...what does my lady wish for her kitty to give?"

"You wanna guess?"

"Let's see...sewing supplies."

"No. But I may need those later on."

"Okay...cookies made by me."

"No."

"Uh...okay...a special night in bed!"

"A-Adrien, n-n-no!"

Adrien smirked. "This is a year two of our marriage, year eight of our general relationship, and it still embarrasses you."

Marinette pouted.

"I guessed thrice. Now tell me. I don't like guessing."

"I was wondering if we could go out around the city tonight. Or you with me. Just one more time for a little while."

"One more time for a little while?!" Adrien panicked. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" Marinette exclaimed. "It's just...I'm not going to be able to do this for some time. I figured it be nice."

"Okay, fine. But you're telling me the real reason outside."

Marinette nodded in understanding.

She went to the kitchen and returned with a tiny jar of fruit.

"Fruit?" He questioned.

"Uh...yeah! Like said, I'll explain outside."

She transformed and hopped out the window and onto a roof.

Adrien grinned. He transformed and followed her.

"So...what's up?"

Ladybug mashed her fruit with the little spoon as she contemplated how to tell him.

_"You know how we've been having...you know...recently, right?"_

No. Too straightforward.

_"I'm pregnant."_

Too simple!

_"I won't be able to run around Paris like this."_

_"Why?"_

No. She was just running in circles with this. _Think, Marinette, think!_

"I uh...doctors and websites usually tell you that exercise is good for a baby."

"A baby?"

It caught his attention.

"Exercise is good for anyone."

"Yeah. But you know the exercise we do is different, don't you?"

"If you consider getting slammed into a truck hard enough to make a dent exercise, as well as having your ribs destroyed for half an hour, and let's not forget being blown away by a giant butterfly, exercise, then yes."

Ladybug giggled. "You complicated it, kitty."

"Sorry. You're just worrying me."

"I don't think you'd approve of me running around to stop robberies, break ins, or shootings anymore."

"M'lady, I never do approve of it. It's just because one of the nine lives is one that lives under a rock called fear. But I know that there's no stopping you. When you jumped into that dinosaur's mouth? I knew you refused to listen. It isn't bad. I think your disobedient side is sort of sexy."

Ladybug smiled a little.

"But why are you saying anymore?"

"Would you approve of your wife doing all that while a tiny human is growing inside of her? Hmm, hmm?"

Chat blinked.

"While a tiny human..." He started.

His wife showed him the jar of fruit.

"Baby food!" He exclaimed. "Because you're having a baby!"

"Well, not quite, that's from a craving. The baby is hungry for baby food. I lose my guts when I smell a croissant."

Chat whimpered. "The time has come for me to choose between my first true love. A croissant, or a little lady."

"Calm down, kitty cat. You've seen me make croissants before, you should know how to make them by now."

"I do! You just protect your supplies more than you protect the miraculous!"

"I do not! It was just a present from Maman and Papa, remember? My moving out present? They gave it all to me so that I'd have a taste of home."

"Taste...was that a pun?"

Ladybug shrugged.

"God, I can't believe this...we're gonna be parents. You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby."

She grinned. "And you'll have a pregnant wife to take care of!"

Chat frowned. "I promised to take care of you from day one, bugaboo. Just because there's a little kitten coming doesn't mean I stop."

"Aww. Such a smart kitty." Ladybug stood and pecked his lips. "Come on, let's go run around before the kitten gets to me. It's up."

"Oh? Is it nocturnal, like me!?"

"Uh...maybe?" Ladybug shrugged. She threw the string of her yoyo and pulled off.


	5. Two Can Make Three

Adrien Agreste.

A model.

Previously for his father, Gabriel Agreste, but when he was imprisoned, he became a model for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Current age: 22. He didn't go to college. Models didn't need college. Just good looks. And a tolerance of crowds.

Alter Ego: Chat Noir, previously, who fought against Hawkmoth and Mayura, and their army of villains, with Ladybug.

Siblings: Felix, a twin brother of his, who married Allegra. They had no kids yet.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A fashion designer.

Self taught for the majority of it, but did attend university to take over the Gabriel brand.

Current age: 22.

Alter Ego: Ladybug, previously, who fought against Hawkmoth and Mayura, and their army of villains, with Chat Noir.

Siblings: She was from a set of triplets. There was Bridgette, her, and Claude.

Marinette met Adrien when she was thirteen, on his very first day at public school. She got the wrong impression, that he was like her bully, Chloe, but he turned out to be so sweet that she fell in love with him, and confessed to him the following Valentine's day. They started dating, with both Gabriel and Marinette's parents in the know and support of it.

Ladybug kept her identity secret as did Chat Noir, until they revealed their identities after defeating Hawkmoth and Mayura, having deemed it safe. Chat, or Adrien, was delighted that his lady was his girlfriend, and Marinette returned that feeling.

They got a house together at eighteen, before Marinette started university. Every weekend and school break, she'd stay and cuddle with him.

Four years later, after Marinette finished university and took over Gabriel, on her first show, Adrien proposed to her. Although she was embarrassed at the public setting it was in, she didn't mind and was actually proud of him for gathering the courage to ask his girlfriend to marry him, with music, in front of at least a thousand people.

They got married the following year. It was a rather intimate wedding, but Adrien wanted it as something that they'd both always remember.

As their honeymoon, they went to Rome. Marinette had places she wanted to go to; London, Rome, Japan, China, Hawaii, Aruba, and Australia. During their honeymoon, they did it for the first time, and he promised her that every year, for their anniversary, that they'd go where she wanted to.

Then, after they spent the majority of the summer in Aruba, Marinette got really sick. Severe vomiting, exhaustion, and really moody or sensitive. She was gaining weight quickly, too.

Adrien got scared. He couldn't just lay in bed in the morning and listen to his wife lose her dinner. He didn't want her to sleep all day, but she was tired and she needed it. He asked her if she knew what was wrong, and she shrugged, but deep down, she really did know.

She was pregnant.

She just didn't want to tell him straightforwardly. She wanted it to be special.

So after she got an ultrasound, she taped one of the sonograms to his laptop screen, and then went back to sleep like nothing had happened.

Adrien was always on his laptop. He didn't have a job that required that, but he did like journaling, looking at old pictures and videos, or browsing the web.

So when he opened his laptop one morning, did he expect to see a photo taped to it? No.

It wasn't just any photo. It was black and white. He didn't know what it was or where it was from.

He gently took it off of the screen and inspected it, then gasped.

It was a sonogram!

Marinette hadn't told him that she was pregnant! He hadn't even seen a pregnancy test in the trashcan or on her nightstand! How did her symptoms fly right past him? Maybe it was because they were severe and he didn't consider it normal.

He analyzed the sonogram with a smile. The comforting little shape of her belly from the inside, the data in the top corners, and the sac.

Wait...

Why were there...

Two sacs?

No.

_Three._

There were three sacs.

Three eggs!

_"WHAT?!"_ He yelped.

They were having _three_ babies?! _Triplets_?! How did that happen?!

He turned his laptop on and quickly typed into the search bar, 'how triplets are made'. Basically, it could be hyperovulation, something that happened around age thirty five, or hereditary twin or triplet genes.

Which made sense, considering Adrien was a twin and Marinette was a triplet.

"Hey, kitty." Marinette said softly.

"M'lady! You're awake!"

"Yeah. I heard you squeal and assumed you got my little message."

"I did..." He said. "I can't believe this. We're having three babies."

"I didn't know until yesterday." Marinette admitted, sitting next to him. "I'm not very surprised. I'm a triplet. My OB/GYN said that triplets could be hereditary."

"You wanted three kids...well, there you go."

Marinette giggled. "Yep."

"So not only is it my mission to love you and take care of you...but them, too."

Marinette looked down at her rapidly growing stomach, then smiled and kissed her husband. "You're going to be a great daddy."

He happily kissed her back. "Thank you...and you're going to be an amazing mother to be. You women are amazing, bleeding every month or taking the hits to grow a baby. I want to be with you every step of the way."

"Keep being with me forever, through everything."

"I promised you that I would be when you confessed. It's an old promise but it still exists."

Marinette smiled and nodded. "You're so...loyal."

"Of course. I must be loyal to my queen."

"Kitty...I liked princess better."

"But that won't match up if we have baby girls, will it?"

"I guess not."

"But don't worry. I'll eventually tell them that you were the first princess."


	6. Nightmare

Adrien always slept with his arms around Marinette.

It was a habit that he'd made. He could sleep without holding things, but he did like holding Marinette in his sleep.

The first time that they'd slept together was after a patrol against a persistent akuma that lasted early into the morning. They'd both fallen into her bedroom and onto her bed.

"I don't think Papa would approve of this," she warned Adrien quietly. "Best you get under the blankets."

Adrien yawned and nodded. The two had quickly fallen asleep, and a few minutes later, Adrien was awoken again by a yelp. He sat up and looked at Marinette, who was trembling with fear.

"Hey," he said softly. "What happened?"

"I...I had a nightmare."

Adrien sighed. "You're still thinking of the fight, aren't you?"

"Yeah...you always risk your life to protect me. I'm always scared that one day you'll lose it trying to protect me and your death will trace right back to me and—"

"Shh, shh, shh." Adrien hushed her. "I've been doing this for as long as you have. I can't say that I won't, but I will say that it's pretty unlikely that this cat will lose all nine of its lives at one time. Besides, I have to take the hits."

"No you don't. You never let me. Saving Paris is my job too. You put it all on your shoulders sometimes."

"I protect you because I love you."

"Don't use that excuse, Adrien. If you love me then you won't risk your life for me."

"That's what lovers do sometimes." Adrien pointed out. "But I also protect you because your miraculous can reverse damage, you can reverse the damage. So if I get hit by the akuma and knocked out, sure I'm out for the fight, but after you grab the akuma and send the miraculous ladybugs around, I'm back on my feet again."

Marinette whimpered and crawled into his arms.

"I lost you in my dream. Everyone was mad at me."

"Oh, bugaboo...shall I hold you to make you have good dreams?" He teased softly, expecting her to pull away. But no, she simply stayed right where she was. "Marinette?"

"Hold me while I sleep." She begged him.

"Okay," He said, and laid down with her back against his stomach, her in his warmth. She slept peacefully for at least a couple hours, with no bad dreams.

His hold was full of warmth and protection. She felt safe there.


	7. Criminals

The glass shattered from Chat throwing his destruction charged baton at it.

"Take her and you take me, too!" He yelled at the police, who came for him. He didn't fight as the cuffs went around his wrists.

Smirking, he destroyed them and attacked the police, who were on the ground in no time, then freed Ladybug.

The timer beeped, a horn honked, and everything disappeared.

"How was that?" Adrien asked Felix and Bridgette as he pulled his hat off.

"Horrible." Felix said bluntly.

"Must you be so critical?" Adrien asked his older brother.

"Constructively." Bridgette said. "It's part of learning."

"Okay, what did I do wrong?"

"You were supposed to grab the loot and run off," Felix said. "But instead, you were focused on freeing Marinette."

He glanced at his partner, who had her hood back.

"We're partners, we're supposed to help each other!"

"Not in this case. One of you was supposed to distract while the other was supposed to take the loot and go. You two have trained on breaking free. Both of you, not just you. Marinette would have gotten out of that just fine."

"You trust me, don't you?" Marinette asked with a little smile.

"Of course I do." Adrien agreed.

She scowled. "Good. I can fight for myself, I don't _always _need your help."

Adrien watched her leave the gym and enter the shooting range.

He groaned.

"Being a criminal is hard."


	8. College AU: Nightmare

Adrien and Marinette share an apartment for university. Adrien is up studying when Marinette stumbles in with the report of having had a nightmare. Adrien gladly holds her and they curl up together until she falls asleep.

* * *

"Adrien?" Marinette called softly from the cracked door. Adrien looked up from his laptop to see his friend standing at the door, arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"Come in." He says. She opens the door and slides in. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." She told him.

"What happened?"

"All I remember is that you and I booked a hotel room. Their were doors but they didn't have knobs from the inside, when you were in the knobs on the outside were taken off. The hotel room was empty and closing in around us like a trash compactor. Then a maid came out of nowhere and said that a lot of people died in the hotel. Then, well, we got flattened into pancakes and cooked on a frying pan, flipped onto a ceiling then we rotted and the end, I woke up."

Adrien chuckled. "That was a rather weird dream."

"It was scary."

"You can sleep with me if you want."

She blushed.

"Not like that, you dirty minded girl. I mean rest with me in my bed."

"Okay,"

She got under the blankets that he hadn't yet touched.

"Why are you still up?" She asked softly.

"I'm always up late." Adrien said. "Studying, usually."

"Why don't you study in the daytime, after your classes?"

"I used to do that, but when I studied for my first final, I stayed up all night and fell asleep in the day. My sleep schedule got screwed up after that."

"We don't always have tests, though."

"Yes, but I have an overbearing father who expects _me _to take over his fashion business. I don't even know what I'd do with it!"

"You can sell it..." Marinette offered tiredly.

"What would I do with all the money?" Adrien asked.

"Put it so something...anything."

"Like what? You got any ideas?"

Marinette moaned and shook her head.

"Silly girl." He said as she drifted off into her slumber. He gently kissed her cheek, rubbed it, and went back to his studying.


	9. Return

Things were going just fine after Chat Blanc had came and went. Marinette and Adrien had a burning hate for his father, but they wasted no time ambushing him and getting his miraculous.

But Nathalie.

Nathalie fled.

She fled with the peacock miraculous. The same miraculous that could make sentimonsters that could destroy people.

Nathalie took revenge for her fallen ally.

Though it was painful to both her and her kwami, Nathalie plucked every feather from that fan and turned it into a monster. The first one terrorized Paris. They kept terrorizing Paris for years. And Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Viperion, Pegase, Ryuko, King Monkey, all the heroes in the bustling city lost sleep and cherished time to fight them off.

Until Nathalie learned from Gabriel that Adrien and Marinette were going to marry.

"Let them have some time that they don't have to spend fighting." Gabriel said.

"How long do we give them?"

"Until their wedding night."

* * *

It was nice, not having to fight. They finally got some time to themselves, but it was spent stressing over the paperwork of a wedding and a wedding reception.

"It's weird," Adrien told his fiancee. "It's like the evil knows us and decides that we're its best friends now, and they'll wait for us to get married before turning on us."

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Marinette warned softly. Adrien took no offense to it. She was up designing or going through paperwork or dealing with Sentimonsters, of _course _she'd be tired and grumpy. "This is just luck."

Adrien nodded.

Just luck.

* * *

A few months later, the two got married.

"How much longer do you think we have until Mayura strikes again?" Marinette asked tiredly. The wedding was fun, full of dancing and some drinking. Nobody got drunk, but Marinette, who was a rather lightweight (even after all the dates and formal dinners she had), didn't trust herself or Adrien to drive, so they caught a ride to a hotel.

"Not very long..." Adrien said. "Hey Marinette, can we do something? Rather...you?"

"I...what is it?" She asked.

"Now that we're married we won't have much time to enjoy it." He said quietly. "I know we planned what to use tonight but can we not?"

"Not? You want me to get pregnant?! _Now_?! When Sentimonsters are out destroying Paris and I'm the one responsible to free them? No!"

"Wait, wait! After our wedding night you stay home and _I _fight."

"Adrien, I. Said. _No. _I'm not letting you do this alone. We can't have a baby, not in this time."

"Please, Marinette..."

She glared at him.

"Fine." He said quietly.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette was sick. Probably from everything she ate the evening before.

She had a plan that he didn't know.

A plan that he would like.

* * *

After their night together, the Sentimonsters had reappeared. Ladybug had a note, and when she purposely got hit, it fell. He picked it up, trembling.

_Adrien,_

_I really didn't want to do this, stay home so that I could have a baby. But now I'm realizing that we have to have at least one. I don't know if I'm pregnant yet and I won't be able to tell you ever until you return to me after defeating Mayura. But I'm counting on you and our allies to defeat her and come back in one piece. Here are my earrings. You can technically destroy the amoks, but it's damaging to Duusu and I suggest that you refrain from doing so. Remember how we ambushed Hawkmoth? Ambushing Mayura should be much easier. Work her until she falls and you can nab the miraculous. I love you, chaton._

_-Marinette_

Chat let a tear roll down his face. He folded up the note and stuck it in his pockets. A piece of his lady there with him, her words straight from her mind.

_I love you too, _

* * *

**One year later...**

_Knock knock knock knock knock._

Marinette smiled weakly as she remembered how Adrien knocked like that. His knuckle on his index finger, five times.

She watched Emma get swallowed by the depths of sleep in her swing. She opened the door to see...

"Hello, princess."

Her eyes quickly watered and her tears spilt. Rushing into his barely-opened arms, her head slammed into his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

"You missed me," He said, stroking through her hair and inhaling her scent of vanilla.

"Of course I did, you stupid cat." She replied, mumbling into his chest.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

"Mmm...yeah."

Adrien laughed a little. "Why'd you hum in thought?"

"Well with a baby in the house I've sorta grown into a tiny germophobe.

"A baby?"

Marinette nodded.

"A baby?! You had a baby?!"

"Well yeah. Come on."

She pulled him inside. Emma was on the swing, which was gently rocking back and forth. She was in a yellow and pink onesie.

"How old is she?"

"Three months old..." Marinette answered.

"Can I-"

"You don't have to ask, that's your blood right there. Go on, take her."

Adrien gently lifted the sleeping baby up onto his shoulders.

"I missed you so much, my lady." He said, hugging her. "Now I'm with you forever and refuse to leave your side."

Marinette giggled.

"After everything that's happened, I couldn't agree more, kitty."


	10. Criminal AU: Behind You

"We've got you now, Chat Noir." The cop said with a grin, advancing towards the criminal.

He grinned and shook his head.

"Hey, why's he smiling?"

"I don't-ugh!"

Chat watched the two fall to the ground. He grinned as he noticed his lady standing above their unconscious bodies.

"You know, for a black cat you aren't very good at stealthiness."

"Can it, bug."

This was inspired by an animation from Splatoon 2 (not canon) that I saw on YouTube. The music and the scenes did it in for me. If you play that game, go check the animation/channel out!

Woomynator's Channel: channel / UCLwfsTzpfygUtQqx22jGd3Q (remove all spaces)

Fatal Friends Animation: watch ? v =5RF9tD3N3ZQ


	11. Jump Off the Wall

I think I saw a TikTok or some video of some guy jumping off a wall and saving a woman, and that's what inspired me. Knowing Chat and how he likes to get all that teenage energy out via hero parkour, I figured he'd be the one who jumps off a wall.

She stood, pinned between the wall and the akuma.

This was it. This was the end.

Its hand was behind her ear, unfastening the earring slowly while watching her squirm and make fun out of it.

Ladybug just let it happen...

Until she saw a flash of black and was freed.

As soon as the villain was out cold on the floor, Chat stepped away.

"Did I knock him out?"

"Mm hmm." She hummed.

"That wasn't my intention. I hope he won't be mad at me."

"Even if he is, you hit two birds with one stone." She said as she bent down to break the objectives, the source of all the trouble, and free the evilized butterfly.

She chuckled as she watched the newly purified butterfly fly away.

Who knew that bouncing off of a wall could come in handy?


	12. Actor AU

"Marinette, I...have something to tell you." Adrien said after their makeup was adjusted.

"Okay...shoot."

"I'm in love with you."

Her world stopped.

"Adrien...you're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not."

"You have a girlfriend, what about her?! You two are supposed to be...well, there for each other, in love with one another! You promise that. Does she know?"

"Um...no. She's always away at fencing tournaments. With her gone and us working on this movie, I guess you've become the apple that she once was."

"I have a boyfriend, Adrien. We can't."

"He's always gone on tour! How do you know he's not with some other woman or even thinking about you?!"

"Adrien, weave been dating ever since we were fifteen!"

"And it's been three years? I think he would have made another move by now."

"That's not for you to determine. It's...none of your business, actually."

Adrien folded his arms and scowled.

"In a world that will never exist in our lifetime, where I am single and you are too, maybe I'll consider LISTENING to your confession to me."

Marinette glared at him before walking away.

Adrien groaned. "Damn, I fucked up."

I wanted to do something a bit different, something realistic for the trope "I'm in love with you but you're in love with someone else". Here are the headcanons to keep in mind if you have suggestions for the actor AU.

Headcanons:  
-Marinette and Adrien are about 18 years old.  
-They met five years earlier on a casting call for the Miraculous show, but instead of Adrien and Marinette they acted as Felix and Bridgette.  
-Emilie's not missing nor does Gabriel neglect his son anymore.  
-As of the time of this story, they're airing the backstory (the movie)  
-Marinette's dating Luka  
-Adrien is with Kagami

Movie HC's:  
-Marinette is Bridgette  
-Adrien is Felix  
-Chloe is Melodie  
-Nino is the one in the green plaid shirt  
-Felix's ring is a curse and can only be taken off if he receives a kiss from Ladybug  
-Bridgette is an adult who takes care of herself. A lot of her friends are in the same grade as her in college.  
-Felix is 2 years older than Bridgette and her friends  
-Bridgette pines after Felix who dislikes Bri's obsessive nature and often uses his ring to send bad luck her way  
-She notices that he has a bad luck aura and connects his civilian identity and abilities to his identity as Chat.


	13. Bite the Bullet

The whole classroom was murmuring to one another their surprise of learning that Lila was a liar.

Alya, Nino, Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette were proud of themselves.

"Project Exposure, two, and Lila, zero." Alya said.

"That's what happens when you call the mayor's daughter a stuck up brat," Chloe said, flipping her ponytail.

"If anything we need to thank you, I suppose." Nino said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Marinette agreed.

"It was an aggressive strategy, making your father approve Sabrina's dad to access the security cameras, but it got the job done." Adrien noted.

"I thank Adrien for coming up with this," Marinette told him, slightly blushing. "I feel like I didn't do enough."

"Of course you did something, Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed. "You stood in front of the classroom, on the teachers desk, and told everyone that Lila was a liar! I deem it daring. You're a daredevil."

Marinette giggled nervously. "Not always."

"See, we all pitched in! How do we celebrate?" Alya asked.

"I would really like a false going away party for Lila, but that's a pipe dream." Marinette muttered. "Do you think she'll manipulate her way back into the trust circle?"

"Maybe. But if she does I won't let her manipulate everyone into hating you." Adrien said. "You can't hurt a fly."

Marinette giggled again. "You'd...you'd be surprised."

"Would I?"

"You would!"

"Show me then."

"You don't want to make me."

"Yes I do. Prove to me that you can hurt someone."

She smirked and leg swept Adrien, who fell right on his bottom. As he looked up at her, she smirked. "Told ya."

He smirked in return.

"Don't think about bringing me down with you," she said as she pulled him up. "It's against your gentleman rules."

"Screw those."

Nino shook his head. "Dude, when will you ever learn the art of cursing?"

"A world where my father doesn't exist, that's when. If he heard me say something like that then he'd kill me."

"Unless your father has impeccable hearing then I'm pretty sure you're clear." Alya said.

"It doesn't feel right."

Chloe groaned. "Adrien, if you expect to find love then break the rules a bit. Nobody likes a perfect gentleman. But it's cherished."

"Cool, I guess. But I can't take the initiative. Someone else has to do it."

Marinette took a deep breath before getting close to Adrien, grabbing the collar of his outer shirt, and kissing him.

It caught him off guard, but he returned the kiss.

"Aw," Alya cooed. "Marinette has to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him!"

Marinette groaned and flipped the bird at Alya briefly.

"That was your daily reminder that Marinette isn't to be reckoned with." Nino said.

Suddenly, a shriek came from the door. "What's going on in here?!"

Adrien and Marinette pulled apart.

"What are you referring to?" Adrien asked. "The fact that you got exposed?"

"No, the fact that you're kissing that conniving snake of a liar Marinette!"

"Oh, shut up!" Chloe exclaimed.

"News flash, honey." Alya said. "Marinette beat you fair and square. It's very simple when you don't lie with every breath."

The class rumbled in "ohhh"'s as Lila was roasted.

Marinette burst into laughter and buried her face in Adrien's chest. Adrien snickered as quietly as he could.

Lila screamed in anger as she left the room.

Marinette separated from Adrien, still giggling.

"Does she always giggle like this?" He asked.

"She just kissed her crush. It makes sense." Alya shrugged.

"Hm. It's cute."

"Stop it," Marinette pleaded as tears formed.

"Nooooo," Adrien teased. "Never."


	14. TW&TW: Daddy

*sighs*

Ha, you guys thought that we were getting some Spicy Marichat™? Nooo. This is a oneshot from a draft of Love Chain, thus why Emma isn't present.

"Good morning, Lilly," Adrien said softly to Marinette's three year old daughter, Lillybelle, who resembled her mother.

He'd been babysitting her for a while now, sure, but when she said "Good morning, daddy," in return, Adrien couldn't help but grin.

When Marinette returned from work, she noticed how Adrien was still smiling.

"What are you grinning ear to ear about?" She asked with a little chuckle. "What happened?"

He glanced at Lillybelle, who was trying to play with Kyomi, then back at Marinette.

"This morning she called me daddy," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I'm happy but at the same time a little stumped."

"Stumped?"

"I'm not with you romantically, which would simply make me your close friend. But she just called me daddy. Does she know what happened to Luka?"

"Yeah. I told her that he went to a better place and would make music there." Marinette said. "She's calling you daddy now because of how you're treating and taking care of her."

"Do you think she'll keep calling me daddy?"

"Should you continue to take care of her like this? Yep."

Adrien couldn't help but continue to smile at that.

Lilly may not have been his, but he'd treat her as if she were his own.


	15. The Princess's Hand

This isn't related to the other old time royalty AU oneshot, Baby Bond.

Marinette gazed into the prince's eyes. They were such a vibrant green. As green as the freshest grass from the land. She loved them.

She stood by her father's throne, half listening to the conversation that the Kong was having with the king of another kingdom.

"Papa," Marinette said when he'd gotten a chance to catch his breath. King Gabriel and Prince Adrien were being escorted out, under the protection of the guards. "Can you..."

He was the only one who really knew much about her feelings towards the prince.

"Of course, my dear...Prince Adrien?"

The blond turned around. "Yes?"

"It would appear that my daughter has developed feelings for you. Now is your chance to become her betrothed and take her hand in marriage, if you so choose."

Adrien checked her out. Hair that reached her shoulders, bluebell eyes, and nice curves. She was visually appealing. He'd seen her in meetings, voicing her mind well to the other kingdoms, laughing with them.

She seemed like an amazing girl.

"This is a wonderful chance to do good for the kingdoms, Adrien. You two are halves that complete each other perfectly. Balance each other out. You have the most powerful miracles in your blood. There will be problems, but always a solution." Gabriel said.

"You don't have to persuade me, Father." Adrien said. "I love her. I'll take her hand."

Marinette blushed even more.

Adrien couldn't help but smirk. "What, you weren't expecting that?"

She shook her head.

"Then you don't know me."

"I do." She argued. "You're overly confident. One day you'll be so occupied boasting about yourself that you'll hurt yourself."

"Why, we certainly don't need that. I need to be in good shape for you."

She giggled. "You're a charmer."

"My middle name is charm, my lady."

"Prince Adrien Charm Agreste. PACA. I dislike it. I think that King Adrien Agreste, betrothed to Queen Marinette Agreste, sounds better."

"I love it."

Gabriel cleared his throat, ending the flirtfest. Both kids looked at him with dissatisfied frowns.

"You'll have plenty of time for flirtation on the wedding day." He assured them. "Adrien, come."

He blew Marinette a kiss, then followed his father out.

Marinette hugged her father tight. "Thank you, Papa!"

"Just remember me when you're married, my darling."


	16. Love Chain: Dress Up

Adrien woke up to the usual noise of a cartoon playing. Emma was sitting on the floor even though Adrien had tried to coax her to sit on the couch with him, and Lillybelle and Kyomi were playing.

"Daddy, you're awake!" Emma exclaimed.

"Hi, princess. Are Lilly and Kyomi still playing dress up?"

"Yeah!"

Adrien chuckled. Toddlers never got bored.

Then he frowned.

Marinette's designs!

"What room?"

"Yours and Mummy's."

"Oh, no no no no!"

Adrien leapt off of the couch and bolted to the bedroom. He found Lillybelle with Marinette's bra on (to the best of her ability as a small little girl with no breasts) and Kyomi trying to wear one of Marinette's lingerie.

"What are you guys doing?!" He asked the girls, rushing to remove the clothes from them.

"Dressing up!" They exclaimed.

Adrien sighed. He took the bra and lingerie from the girls, who pouted.

"All of Mummy's other stuff too big!" Kyomi exclaimed in Japanese.

"Everything of Mummy's is too big for you." Adrien replied.

"We wanna play dress up!" Lillybelle was on the verge of a tantrum.

"Okay, okay! I'll ask her to make you some outfits in her spare time, okay?"

"Yay!" The girls cheered. They ran off to the playroom. Adrien heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you gonna tell Mummy?" Emma asked him.

Adrien tensed from his daughter sneaking up on him.

"Yep." He told her with a little smile.

* * *

By the time Marinette got home from work, it was about time for dinner. Lillybelle and Kyomi had tired themselves out from playing so much, and Emma cried herself to sleep when Adrien told her to stop watching TV after she'd started rubbing her eyes.

"Hi kitty." She said, gently shutting the door. "I'm assuming the girls are all asleep?"

"Yep." He answered. "Lilly and Kyomi wore themselves out and Em got mad at me and cried herself to sleep when I cut her TV."

"Other than that how were they?"

Adrien chuckled. "Funny story, little lady, they got into these." He held her bra and lingerie from his finger.

Marinette squeaked. She snatched them and hid them behind her back, face red.

"Why are you hiding? You wore lingerie on our honeymoon, you wear bras all the time. But I've never seen this one, I admit."

She glanced down at the bra with a sad smile.

"My lady?"

"Sorry." She wiped her tears. "I was just remembering Luka...I made it myself. I washed it of course, but never wore it again."

"On purpose?" He asked softly.

"Yeah...I wanted to throw away every sign of Luka because I basically cry a river and fall through the bridge every time he's talked about or mentioned. I didn't. I just hid a lot of it. The only tokens now are the necklaces and Lilly."

"Where is all of the stuff?" He asked.

"Um...well, a lot of the clothes and presents are in storage right now. The pictures and videos are on a thumbdrive and so are our text messages."

Adrien hugged his wife. "It's alright, my lady...we can visit his grave sometime soon if you want."

"I'm fine." She answered, and glanced at the rings on the chain.

"You...you proposed to him, right? Both times?"

"Yeah, to be my boyfriend and my husband. Thus the color of our wedding bands, black and blue. His ring was silver. Juleka told me that I should keep the wedding bands at least."

"Till death do us part."

"What if one of our vows was why he died?"

"Don't you dare start thinking like that, Marinette. You had no control over the situation. Nobody does. You never part with a loved one."

She fell into his arms and cried. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I wanted to laugh over the girls finding entertainment out of your...special clothes."

"I know," she mumbled.

"You know we changed our vows from both past marriages," he told her. "What was it, hmm? What did we promise each other?"

"That we won't part until the end of everlasting time."

"Which is?"

"Never."

"Exactly. And let's just say that you and Luka promised that too."

"We didn't, but—"

"No buts, little lady. We're going with the story."

"Fine..."

"Now tell me...what on Earth did this do to Luka to have you pregnant with Lilly in...I dunno, minutes or so?"

"A-A-Adrien!"

* * *

A oneshot starring the main characters of Love Chain!


	17. Opportunity

Marinette thought about going to New York with Audrey.

She'd be an intern, finishing her main school years in the most extravagant school. One without Lila. She'd go to a nice college, and be an apprentice.

She loved the idea.

But she was good to be across the world...

For approximately seven years.

A world without the warmth of Adrien, the smell of his cologne, his kisses and jokes. They'd be channeled through a screen.

She'd also be gone from the bakery.

From Paris.

From home.

But it was a chance that wouldn't come up again.

She hadn't much choice.

-  
Marinette and Adrien were hugging the longest out of all the hugs Marinette got or gave before being tugged away to the airplanes.

Adrien sighed as his lady being gone sunk in.

"Don't worry," Sabine told Adrien. "Time will fly by."

It didn't. It seemed like an eternity. Marinette was working so hard. She was either sick, sleeping, or busy that calls between her and Adrien weren't constant. It was the simple "Good morning, I love you, thinking about you and hope all is well" message in the morning and the same thing at night.

But finally, Marinette had tossed her cap into the air.

Where was she off to right after the graduation ceremony?

Home!

-  
Jean had packed hers and Chloe's bags. The girls and Audrey rode the fastest first class plane there was.

When they returned to Paris, it was nighttime.

Marinette found the apartment that Adrien had gotten for the them and crept in.

-  
He slept so soundly, just like a baby.

She giggled as she noticed how he was curled up with a body pillow that was practically marinated in her favorite perfume.

She gently moved the blankets and replaced that pillow.

Oh, the surprise he had waiting...

-  
Adrien sat up and yawned. He glanced at the clock and smiled. No photoshoot. Just him and his sweet Pillownette.

He noticed Pillownette down on the floor...and a bump under the blankets.

He yanked it back to see...

"Marinette! Princess!"

"Hi kitty," she muttered.

"When did you get here? How long have you been here?"

"Earlier this morning," she mumbled into a pillow. "I have jetlag, kitty...it'd be appreciated if you let me sleep longer."

Adrien chuckled. He pressed a long kiss to Marinette's forehead, tucked her back in, and went to the kitchen to start them a breakfast.

Gosh, how he'd missed her.

An alternate ending to one of the special episodes I can't remember the title of (was it Style Queen?). They don't have their miraculous by the way.


	18. Not Just Friends

Marinette laid on her stomach between Adrien's legs, propped up on his stomach via his elbow, with her sketchbook also there, sketching a design for some other event that Adrien couldn't keep up with (with her having been near the finish of university, there were just so many).

They were both listening to music, both earbuds in, at full blast, so they didn't hear the door open or even see Gabriel, which was a rare occurence in Adrien's bedroom.

Gabriel noticed them in a rather compromising postition (in his eyes). He shook his head and cleared his throat. When Marinette looked up a little bit, she noticed him, then screamed and moved.

Adrien jumped up as well.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...whatever you were doing, I just-"

Commence operation don't get killed!

"We're just friends!" The two exclaimed.

Gabriel groaned.

Every single time he caught them in a rather cute yet compromising (was that the trend these days?) position, they always said they were friends. Gabriel knew his son was better than to act around girl friends like he did with Marinette.

"What?" Adrien squeaked.

"Adrien, Marinette, if I hear those words again then I will die."

Gabriel heard Marinette mutter, surprised.

The couple watched Adrien's father leave the room.

"Looks like your father approves, I suppose..." She muttered.

"Agreed." He replied. "But we'd better not pull it again. Father doesn't joke."

"There's a difference between joking and exaggeration." Marinette told him. "Like...I'll keel over if we don't resume cuddling."

Adrien laughed and brought her back into his hold.

"Your boyfriend comes with death protection." He told her cheesily.

"Then I'm all for him." She kissed him, then moved her sketchbook away and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

This was a request from Cinder95 to clarify. Go check them out!


	19. Baby Bond

This is an old time royalty AU. If you don't know, 'with child' translates to pregnant. I'm pretty sure that's what people said back then.

* * *

"What are the results?"

"She's with child."

* * *

Adrien tossed and turned in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked him.

"Oh, nothing...I uh...I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"A life with you. I consummated my marriage with a stranger. And now you're with child. I'm scared that I'll betray you, start a war..."

"Well...don't. This baby is going to be what bonds us."

Adrien slowly nodded.

A baby bond.


End file.
